Your Sad Smile
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU TP Moving to the city wasn't a gift that Pan Son wanted for her Sweet 16. But, as she learns to love her new home, she finds love in a man who disowned his family. A baker named Trunks and his sad smile...
1. Your Sad Smile One

AN: Random short story but that's okay. I was bored. Nothing brilliant, but I think everyone will like it. It's been a while since I've done one so don't laugh. I'm rusty.

Summary: (AU) Two-Part. Trunks/Pan. Moving into a new town causes Pan to long for her home in the country and baking with her grandma again. A small bakery has a new position opening and she quickly grabs for the job. As she learns her new town's ways, she falls in love with the baker with a sad smile.

Disclaimer: DBGT is not mine.

SxSxSx

Your Sad Smile (One)

SxSxSx

Xxx Pan's POV xxX

Moving to a new town _wasn't_ what I wanted for a sweet sixteen birthday present!

But that's what I got.

Even now, as I move everything into the house with my parents, I just cant accept this cruel fate. Before I came here, I was happy in my Grandma ChiChi's home in the country with few people to contact, if anyfor that matter. Home was only a fifteen minute walk from her house, since my dad refused to live too far from Grandma anyway.

However, that new job as a professor in West City was too tempting for my mother to just give up on.

Now, my mom was a real city-girl. She did love the tranquility and simpleness of the woods, but her home was West City. She had lived there with her parents since she was a child. However, since her mother had passed away, the city hasn't been so inviting. But my mom was never a quitter. Her homesickness was weighing out her phobia for her hometown and quickly convinced my father to take the offer.

Not being one to refuse a woman when she pouted, my father was putty in my mother's hands. Mom was quickly on her way to start packing and calling Grandpa Hercule for connections, a new home and all that stuff.

It took only a few weeks before everything was done and our new house was set. Our old home would go to my Uncle Goten, who was soon to be married to his childhood sweetheart, Marron Chestnut. She and I were close eversince we first met, and now she was going to be my AUNTIE!

I was going to rub it in her face for such a long time...

But I wouldn't be able to all the way out here, in this new town so unlike my former home. But I was going to make it here. I won't quit. I am my mother's daughter and I can do anything!

But why was moving one of the things I _had_ to do...?

XxxxX

Well, it's the second week of school and life still hasn't struck me dead yet.

Despite my first thoughts on how horrible life would become, it didn't stink as much as I thought. Public school wasn't going to have me waste away behind a desk like my Grandma ChiChi did. We learned the same things I had learned last year, thanks to all the extra studying I did. It wasn't too bad hearing everything over again, but the teacher went _agonizingly,_ almost _painfully_, slow. I had caught myself on my instances, watching the clouds roll by very lazily, like my eyelids.

But, not all classes were like this. I had grown to love Physical Education. I was rarely allowed outside, all alone, because it was the middle of the woods, but I did train with my father. Although a bit dorky looking, you wouldn't even guess that my father was actually a former world champ! No way, right? But my family consists of many fighters, my mother and grandma included. It's actually pretty awesome.

So, carrying many past accomplishments, I too trained in martial arts. I was both strong and fast, my reflexes becoming sharper than a cat on the prowl. My body learned fighting like second nature and I grew skilled. So P.E. was an absolute breeze and I grew fond of all the running, since I used to run up trees, this was far easier. Though, I don't think the people in my class were as enthusiastic or proficient as I was.

Oh well. They are weak. I am not.

There was also my elective class. I was taking Home Economics, which reminded me of all the baking I did with my grandma. She had taken it upon herself to teach me how to cook and clean so I would never be able to leave my room untidy or my house too badly cluttered. She saw it as a gift to teach me. I saw it as a pain in the behind.

But I did learn, and I grew quite fond of baking. Although I had burned the stove many times throughout several hundred attempts, I did _learn_ the art of baking delights, mostly for me and my fetish for sweets.

Out of all my classes, this one had become my favorite.

This was also the same class I had met my first friend.

Her name is Bra, Bra Briefs.

She lives with her parents and she's wealthy, a billionairess. But she's not snobby and a brat, but definitely big on shopping. She and I met when we were teamed up to bake some snickerdoodle cookies. Unfortunately, I found out she wasn't very... _good_ with an oven. But she and I did get it under control, despite the roaring flame of the fire that had singed every, last cookie. Looking back, it was funny. Bra, screaming her head off, running to and fro between the oven and the teaher, who was trying to put out the fire. I was, on the other hand, trying to fnd a way to calm her down. The woman was hysterical! But, the crisis was dealt with and all Bra had to do was replace the stove, such a simple task.

I haven't let her live it down since.

I had also learned that Bra had an older brother, but her family had disowned him because he refused the family business three years ago. He would be about thirty now, but she told me he didn't look nearly that old. Maybe twenty-three at oldest, and she can't even state his name. It has been dismissed from her vocabulary, due to her parents' need to forget. I thought this was very strange, but who am I to judge. I am, after all, a little unorthodox myself..

Yes, life wasn't too bad. I am learning these strange new customs and dealings. I had also grown quite attached to this strange new world.

There was also a small bakery that I had become accustomed to seeing everyday on my way home. It was a small little shoppe called "Sweet Smile." It was filled with many hand-baked goods, and the owner was a young man, not much older than me. He was also the baker of his fine products.

His name is Trunks and he always wore such an endearing smile.

However, he was also very melancholy, I could tell. Whenever I purchased anything, he would grin but the light never reached his eyes. His glass-like orbs remained dull and tired as they tried to illuminate, but it wasn't that simple for him. He tried, I know he did, but he came up short.

But, oh, how I would love to see him smile.

Seeing his face brighten at me would make any day complete.

That's why, when the day came and a sign went into his window, I was quick to take the chance to fill it.

I wanted to fill the place where he seemed so lonely. I wanted to be around him, to give him a chance to open up and grin for me. I needed to make this man smile; maybe I could be something special to him. Perhaps, I just wanted to find a way into his heart. I would find my path there, and I could _be_ someone to him, someone dear.

Or, maybe that day, I just wanted him to become the special one for...

_Me_...

SxSxSx

AN: Wow. Once again, random. Review!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	2. Your Sad Smile Two

AN: Okay! I'm sorry for the REALLY late update! I have time but I'm always looking for anime. Yeah, I'm SOOO behind when it comes to downloading Prince of Tennis that I'm too lazy to write. Sorry. I love you guys for reviewing. I hope you all look at this chapter and enjoy. Thanks!

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

SxSxSx

Your Sad Smile (Second)

SxSxSx

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

I had to remember this when I stood outside of the bakery that I had been so used to visiting. This was also where my first job would be. The owner, a young man who worked alone, would now be my new boss. This was not helping the fact that I was one-sidedly attracted to him. I knew he didn't feel the same. He was, after all, player material. He probably had a girlfriend, but for some reason that didn't disturb me in the slightest.

Because, in my gut, I had this strange feeling that I was wrong.

As I walked to the inside of the quaint cafe, I saw the handsome man that had caught my attention. He was currently working with a woman and her son. I could see the little boy hopping, trying to see all of the sweets, despite his small size. His mother and Trunks laughed lightly, obviously amused by his enthusiasm. I was too, and allowed myself a small chuckle.

Looking as the pair finished, the child beaming with glee as he walked out, I made myself known to my employer. He looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise, before narrowing with a smile. His seagreen eyes, which could catch anyone's attention, were still somewhat sad. His smile was also a bit depressed, but he allowed himself a small sparkle of recognition of me, making my heart flutter in the process. The lavender hair that fell over his eyes made me grin wider and I cast my eyes down, fighting the blush that had sneaked past my defenses.

"Son-san. How are you? I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was helping someone," he said, his voice making my knees weak. A tremor that was deep and sensuous, but I didn't like 'Son'. I didn't want him to know me by my family, but by me.

"Just Pan, please, Trunks-san," I replied, not knowing his last name. He had avoided his surname like a plague, but I didn't pry. It was not my place, nor my business, to ask of something so personal. Still, it had made me wonder why he hated his family so.

"Okay, 'Just Pan,'" he said with a smile, although I guessed he was smirking more now, as he lead me to the back of the store. I walked behind him, noticing the beautiful kitchen he kept. I also noticed that the kitchen was quite up-to-date, despite the fact that I doubted he made a great profit. However, I held my tongue as we got to the back room.

It was small, almost cramped, but it was big enough for a few people. Cubbies and shelves were placed among the walls, never cluttering the room. A small, single bulb hung from the ceiling with a gentle glow, illuminating the small space. It was tiny but I liked it, even though it was empty. I felt more secure and reassured, despite the fact that it was nearly vacant of anything.

Or maybe that was Trunks' presence...

Quickly shaking myself mentally, I watched as Trunks walked toward the cubbies. he took something out and ufolded it, showing it to me. Just one look made my eyes sparkle and my jaw unhinge slightly. It was my uniform, but it didn't seem fit for someone as rough and calloused like me.

It was something similar to a maid's clothing, but very different at the same time. The white shirt was covered by a black apron, that fell over the skirt as well, but slightly. The shirt was sleeveless, and the skirt was short. It reached a few inches above my knees, which allowed good movement, I presumed. The skirt was white as well, and seemed to flare out the lower it went. There was also a black and white hat that reminded me of a sailor's, and I couldn't help smiling at the pin and button suck to the side of it.

This was far from something I'd usually be caught in. I was happy in a pair of jeans and a shirt, but I had to say I couldn't hate this outfit either. It was something Bra could pull off because she was the gentle and sweet-looking type. Most people would dropdead if they saw me in a skirt. I just never found them complimenting me. I felt weak in something like this outfit, but I couldn't say no to this one.

So I took it as my own.

**XxxxX**

In the next few days, I learned everything about the bakery. Trunks explained the register, how to help the customers and the cleaning duties I had. Of course, I knew how to bake, so he was planning on teaching me more once I became more acquainted with the atmosphere. Not once did I complain, though, because I found having him by my side was never boring.

After school I would assist and learn anything I could about Trunks. I learned the regular customers' names and grew attached to the ringing of the little bell that chimed when people arrived. Trunks was either baking or manning the register while I helped out any stray customers. However, there were times when the place was empty, such as Saturday nights, and he and I would talk until closing. We knew we could have just left for home, knowing no others would arrive, but we stayed in each other's company until ten o'clock.

Slowly, very slowly, I learned of Trunks' preferences and his hobbies. He was, surprisingly, a fighter and had been one since he was a child. He had even been a Children's World Champion, but he didn't really care. He was so nonchalant about it, while I was left in awe. I also learned that, by a chance slip-up, he was once engaged.

And when I heard this, my heart sank.

"To whom?" I asked, although I know he didn't want to talk about it. He looked nervous and never made eye contact with me. But I wasn't one to let things slide. I wanted to know about him, the good and the bad. The things that would break my heart even, if it meant I was a step closer to my goal of knowing him. He backed down when he noticed my eyes flash dangerously, and sighed.

"It was a few years ago," he began, and I didn't dare interrupt. I listened to his voice as he told his story, unconsciously knowing my heart was cracking as well. "I was engaged to a girl whom I had known since we were kids. Although we weren't close then, we were still family friends.

"After a few years, I went to college away from home, as did she a little later. We met up again in the same college and I guess Cupid caught us. We never new attraction until that moment we met and I swore myself to her. When we went to announce it to our parents, so sure they would approve, my father quickly banished the idea. He called her too weak and spineless, that she could never be strong enough to run the family business or take all of the publicity she had somewhat gotten used to.

"I yelled at him, standing up for her with everything I had. However, my mother was behind my father on this. She didn't think my fiance was strong enought to stand up for the company, she was much too fragile. Hearing those words, my fiance quickly left me, telling me I deserved better. But I knew they were wrong, that she could have been good for me and the family. At least, that's what I thought then.

"Looking back, I hate to admit it, but my parents were right. If she had married me, I don't think I could have stopped her from crying when the media got too much or if she was slandered. She probably would have gone into depression because I knew she was so delicate. But, I left my family in the dust because they chased away the one girl I had ever truly cared about. And, since then, I have moved out on my own, looking for a life that was just mine."

He left his story in the air, and my breath caught in my chest. I had nothing to say to him. What _could_ I say to him? He had revealed a part of him so willingly, which had never happened before. Usually, all of our topics were general or about me, since I certainly had nothing to hide, or so he thought. My feelings were my own, just as his past was his. But he shared it with me, on a whim, because I had asked. In turn, I would not ask anymore.

I gave him a small smile, my heart breaking at the sadness I saw, as he stared at the floor in silence. His hands clenched around each other, while his lips remained a grim line. His eyes reflected sorrow that didn't deserve to be there, but I had nothing I could say, nothing I could do, but watch him. However, my body doesn't always do what my mind tells it to. So, it reacted in a very different way.

I hugged him.

Somehow, I had crossed the distance between us and my arms snaked around his shuolders. I held his large frame, keeping my hold on him as he sat in his chair. Although hesitant, I noticed the arms that curved to my lower back and the head that rested on my shoulder. Lost in that embrace, I almost didn't notice both of our soft cries.

As well as the tears we shared.

**XxxxX**

From that day on, I never asked anything about his family, unless he said anything about it first. I was never one to pry, butI found myself anxious when Trunks began to speak. Eventually, after that night, out talks became longer, with more depth to them. His smiles became wider and I saw the pain begin to slowly deteriorate. I felt that he was actually healing and I was the only one who could see it.

During those moments, I fell just a little bit more in love.

So, everyday, I performed my duties diligently, waiting for the time of night when few walked in. Then, we'd sit down, sometimes with some kind of treat, and begin our talks. Although we usually only spoke when the place wasn't busy, I found myself and Trunks out later than usual. Even on school nights, the bakery stated open later because we talked more frequently. Somehow, our relationship was slowly developing.

I lost myself in those conversations that we shared. They'd last for an hour, maybe two, and then we'd leave with our goodbyes done. Every time we talked, though, I learned a little bit more about him. How he still loved martial arts but refused to train, due to past regrets. How he loved the rain when it gently hit the glass and no one was there to see him daydreaming. How the cherry blossoms bloom and fall each year made the earth seem almost heavenly. How he secretly loved the shade of lavender, due to his strange hair color.

I grew to love every aspect of him. He made me love him, whether it was intentional or not, he did. From the way he talked to the customers, to the gentle laugh he had done when I was near. I loved him, but I knew that telling him would be my mistake. I can't fall for him. He's my boss, after all, and he had already gone through heartbreak once. How could I compare to his longtime fiance, even if it was years ago? I don't want to fight a battle I can't win.

So, I continued being Trunks' friend and confidant. We grew attached and I knew that Bra had to meet him too. After all, I knew she loved pretty boys much more than me. She had never passed by this place because she lived on the other side of town, but I bet she would like it. The atmosphere was comfortable and the baked goods were always delicious. That, and I knew Bra had a huge sweet tooth that could battle Grandpa Goku's appetite.

So, quickly agreeing, she said she'd meet me there.

When the time came, though, I was in for a rude awakening.

SxSxSx

AN: Sorry! One more chapter. I didn't want to do this too long, but I promise the end is coming very soon. Be patient please. I only have so much time and energy. That, and I have a short attention span. Hehe. Gomen nasai!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	3. Your Sad Smile Three

AN: Final chapter and it's over. I'll be finishing quite a few of my fics. Everyone's upset because I take so long. I'm sorry. I'm doing my best really but now that I'm done with this one, it's okay! Please enjoy this fic and try out my other ones. They're older and probably not very good, but they get better as you read. My best and proudest fic is _What Training Can Lead To_. It's long and not great in the beginning but I think you guys might like it. Oh well. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

_Your Sad Smile (Three)_

It was Friday afternoon and I couldn't help but feel elated. I was working with Trunks in the bakery and it was pretty slow, thankfully. The few customers that I had tended to were stragglers, looking for something to quench their sweet tooth. None of the regulars had arrived but I didn't worry since most had visited only a few days ago. Instead, I was in the shop, Trunks by my side, as we talked about trivial things.

"She's really nice," I said as I prepared him for his meeting with Bra, "and I think you'll like her. She's a bit ditzy and kind of- actually really- into shopping but she's sweet. I know you'll get along."

"Really?" he asked. He raised a brow at me in a dramatic way, as if I was trying to embelish something so he would buy it, while an amused smirk graced his face. That gesture of a grin reminded me of his smile that had begun to morph while I was here. Instead of the sadness that usually touched it, I saw a slight tinge of sorrow and a glow of appreciation. Luckily, I was the only one who could notice it and it stole my breath away every time I did. I think I'm starting to sound like Marron when she talks about Uncle Goten, but I didn't even need that comparison right now.

But my mind was taken off the subject when I saw, distantly, a figure with cerulean hair, approaching the shop. I didn't even attempt to hide my wide smile, as I jumped over the counter and to the door. Trunks watched with that amused look again, but I ignored it and opted to open the door instead. Before Bra knew what hit her, I hugged her and she almost lost her balance from shock. She did, however, recover easily and hugged me back with her regular smile.

"I'm glad you made it!" I said, never able to wipe the smile off my face, as I stood before Bra. "I want you to meet my manager. His name is..."

I trailed off, noticing the stricken look that Bra had on her features. Her bag cluttered to the floor and I turned to Trunks. But, he was holding that same shocked expression, which had me looking between the two with a confused frown. What happened? Did I just miss something here?

"Onii-san..." Bra murmured and my eyes widened. I looked over to Trunks, who had looked away, head bowed in what could be anger or shame. I couldn't tell, since he refused to meet either of our gazes. Before I knew it, Bra had taken a few shaky steps to Trunks and was now facing him from across the counter.

From my position, I could see a small smile on Bra's lips, tears starting to curve around her eyes. I watched as she attempted to blink them away, but a few were able to get passed her defenses and slid down her cheeks. She lifted her hands to Trunks' neck and hugged him, or tried to, at least. His hands, which were resting on the table, cautiously went around Bra's smaller frame, and he returned it hesitantly. I watched as they stayed like that, feeling a little helpless.

In that moment, I never missed the small cries that escaped both of their lips.

* * *

"You're family and _neither _of you bothered to mention it to me," I whined, finally getting what happened, even though I had figured it out prior to their explanation. Still, that didn't help the fact that I was pissed. They were both hiding it and neither had the decency to tell me who exactly both of them were trying to hide from. It just didn't help anyone or anything. Take me and my sanity for instance. 

"I told you that I couldn't tell anyone about Trunks. Our parents aren't, well..." Bra sighed and gave me that apologetic stare. She knew it wasn't working and added in the puppy-dog eyes to ease my irritation. I hated it! I could never win when these two were concerned. It was like someone was out to get me...

"And you know I don't really like talking about my family. Plesae try to understand, Pan. Neither of us planned to meet, especially like this," Trunks replied, and I knewI wouldn't win then. I hate the Briefs family. I couldn't say no to them, and, if I ever tried to, I'd end up losing more than my nerve. That kind of power should be banned from the world! I'm already wrapped around their fingers.

"Whatever," I said, taking in their apologies without much more fuss.

"Thank you, Panny!" Bra said, grabbing me and attempting to choke me to death. Great combination, you know. Let's just add insult to injury. But, to help make things worse, Trunks followed and caught us both in a hug. I was in the middle, the two siblings at my sides. I let out a laugh, though it was a bit strangled, but smiled anyway. I was glad to have them both with me, despite the misunderstanding.

* * *

Now, I'm sure you're expecting some kind of secret relationship, right? You know, the kind where I'm the messenger to help these two communicate. And, yeah, for a while, I was. We talked to each other and both inquired about the other through me. It's not that I minded much, but when it was starting to dominate the conversation, it was annoying. I don't mean to be selfish, but I really wanted to talk to both of them, not about them. 

This did stop, of course, when Bra had decided to talk face-to-face with Trunks. Since he had been gone so long, she was trying to get him to come back to the family. I wouldn't be surprised if their family was already missing him, even if they denied it. They had so much pride, which was easily noticable through their children. So stubborn, refusing help even if it kills them. But that's how it is when a warrior and a scientist produce offspring.

Then, Trunks came to me about it.

My opinion shouldn't mean much. I mean, I'm just a family friend, you know? But he asked me if he should keep living his solitary life or return to his family. I knew it was pride that kept him there, in the bakery that we had gotten to know each other in. I think he wanted me to tell him to stay, so he wouldn't have to go back and face his mistake. However, I wasn't going to let him be here, unhappy and alone, just so he could relive memories that needed to remain in the past.

"Do you love them?" I asked, and he nodded, though somewhat hesitantly. I stood behind the counter, hands on my hips as if I was trying to punish him. Really, I was just trying to get through that abnormally thick skull of his.

"Then which means more? Your pride or your family?"

"My family," he answered, as if he was angered at the very idea of comparing the two, but if he wasn't so proud, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I sighed at his obvious display of irritation and patted his head as if he were a dog, making him swat my hand away. I smiled. I would miss that reaction when he left because he and I both knew what had to be done. He deserved to feel the love he left behind and find a new one to ease healing heart. I deserved a proper goodbye because,I knew, when he left, it would be for good.

I mean, what kind of CEO hangs out with a highschooler?

"Then you know what needs to be done," I said, cursing myself mentally. Playing the hero sucked, didn't it? Trying to be something you're not when, in reality, all you want to do is be selfish and tell him to stay because it means something to you. It wouldn't be fair to hold him back from his family, who deserted him as he did them. But the chance to repair that kind of feud was well-worth giving up our friendship, right?

He nodded as he smiled at me, the decision made and damage done. There was no turning back, and I accepted that. This self-pity could only last so long. I mean, I hardly know the guy, right? A few months of bonding can't possibly make me this sentimental, can it? But, as Trunks went to tend to another customer, I knew I was wrong. Time didn't matter, as long as what we said had meaning and good intentions. When did I get so weak because it was really annoying!

You know what else I learned that day?

_From selfless love comes jealousy._

* * *

Within a few months, Trunks sold the bakery. The old couple who bought it were sweet and were also fond of the sweets found at the shop, since I knew they came in occasionally. They allowed me to keep my job, and I agreed, but I worked less, due to finals coming up. I'd be back for summer vacation and other holidays, as well as my part-time regimen. I wasn't about to let this shop crumble, not when Trunks left it to me. 

He had packed up everything and left, giving me only a pat on the head and a 'Good luck.' What it was for, I wasn't sure. He just looked at me with that same smile, the one that had easily blind-sided me before, reflecting at me one last time. It was innocent, a small grin, but it struck me as different. The tinges of sadness that usually graced his tired eyes were... _gone_. The shine of the past had left and he looked relieved somehow, like he was finally at peace.

And, even though that was all that happened, I still remember that smile. I always will. I'm only sixteen; I have a life to live and I hope that, once I'm older, I'll find him again. Bra would always be there, to keep us in contact, but it wasn't the same. The playfulness of his eyes, the easygoing presence he exerted, people couldn't give me that. It was something that was meant for firsthand contact. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll run into him. Maybe not in that cheesy-romance-movie kind of way, but something realistic to give me hope.

In the end, I'll never forget the man with the smile that changed my world.

**Owari?**

* * *

AN: Not done! I have a small epilogue. It's almost all dialogue. If you want to read, then go for it. I hope this wasn't too rushed because I really haven't been writing Trunks/Pan much lately. I think I'm getting old... ((cries))

* * *

"Welcome to _Sweet Smile_! May I help you?"

"I see you're still faking your own smile, ne Pan?"

"_And what exactly is_... that... supposed to... mean...?"

"Aww... Is little Pan-chan too stunned to give me a hug?"

"You! You're...! You're..."

"What? Smart? Handsome? Great-"

_"Trunks!"_

"Yes, that it my name. I would have hoped you wouldn't forget."

"_Baka! _It's been forever! How are you? And what are you doing... _here_?"

"Can't I be here? I mean, this was my shop, you know."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know... It's been a while. I think I missed you, Pan..."

"You _think_ you did?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be honest here!"

"You're doing a horrible job, Trunks!"

"Pan, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"_Pan!_"

"_Trunks!_"

"Enough... Just do me a favor, okay?"

"... What is it?"

"Grow up..."

"_What?_"

"And become strong, so my parents won't have any reason to doubt you."

"... I-I don't-"

"You _do _understand, Pan. So, please."

"If you want me too, then fine. But don't think you're going to get out of meeting my family!"

A chuckle. "Fine then, Panny. I'll meet them when they're ready to meet me."

"... Okay."

He lowered his face to hers and placed a chaste kiss against her lips, her eyes wide. The blush didn't subside even when he pulled away, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He grinned again and wrapped his arms around her, while Pan stood there in a confused, but content, daze.

"Remember. You promised."

* * *

AN: Done! Yay! I'm finishing a whole bunch of fics as of late. I think I'm on a writing spree. I just finished three fics! Go me! ((dances)). Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and please reivew. No sequel because, unfortunately, I am not much of a T/P writer anymore. This was just for fun.

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


End file.
